rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Al Bhed
Al Bhed are an ancient alien race from the planet Mars, while living on mars the Al Bhed were living in a small Oasis where nearly three-thousand Al Bhed's were cramped into the city that resided in the Oasis. The Al Bhed's came to Earth after a war that destoryed nearly all of their belongings and the planet. Before living mars, the Al Bhed elders summoned the God's into dead Al Bhed bodies. The God's and Goddess' of Mars now reside in Al Bhed bodies on Earth. History The Al Bhed were the people of Mars at a point of time, they resided in the sand of the endless deserts as well in small Oasis' scattered across the planet. They lived peacefully with the Elders leading them, with their great connection to the Gods. The Al bhed had began many projects to expand the Oasis' to cover more land so the people would not be so crowded in the towns. After digging underground the Al Bhed's discovered a different race , they had been living underground after a horrible sand storm had destroyed their cities. The Al Bhed began to call them the Uncounted because of their great population. When the Al Bhed brought the Uncounted's leaders up to the Al Bhed Elders, they began to fight over the beliefs of their people. A War broke out that very day and the surface has been nothing but chaos since then. The war was never ending, the God's and Goddess' of the Al Bhed's had faught against their sides, but it was not enough. The Planet was completely distroyed by the war, large craters scattered the planet from battle. The Al Bhed's knew that nothing could be done, the Elders had summoned the God's bodies into dead Al Bhed bodies, and retreated to the closest living planet, Earth. When the Al Bhed's placed themselfs on Earth they gave them new technology, and helped build the planet farther, though the humans had kicked the Al Bhed's out of their cities and towns for being "different" and murdered many for "Witchcraft". The Al Bhed's had a higher brain metabolism, being able to hold much more information they were able to create a very strong machina city and border to protect themselves from humans and others out in the desert of Bikanel. The machines they were able to create were to make their lives easier. When the Al Bhed's refused to share the machina and machines with the other socieities around them because of what the humans had did to them after the Al Bhed's had tried to help, war raged between everyone. With the help of the machina the Al Bhed had won most of the wars easily in till much more damage had been done to Earth. Machina had then been said to be a sin and the Al Bhed had became hated for the use of the machina by Yu Yevon and his followers. The Al Bhed had hid in their home land where they stayed in till the Yevon crusaders attacked, durning this attack King Cid Ramsey Alexander and Queen Mary Tate Alexander were said to be killed. Just a few short years later the living Al Bhed took refuge on a floating land mass named Sindo. About fifteen years later Sindo was brought down after an attack by project ADRIANNE for unknown reasons. Later that day to bring hope to the Al Bhed people, Queen Rachael Mackenzie Alexander was engaged to Gippal Oliver Rangover. Abilities The Al bhed's powers are all connected to Mars, if something happens to the planet or the Gods and Goddess' then the Al Bhed's powers will disappear. Al Bhed's had gained these powers from the Gods to defend themselves from the Uncounted. Al Bhed's can only have up to three powers, only the children of the Gods and Goddess' may have more. The abilities of the Al Bheds usually start showing signs at the ages of 18 between 20. *Psychokinesis/Telekinesis **known users: Gippal Oliver Rangover **known users: Alice Jacqueline Alexander *Invisibility **known users: Daniel Chase Rangover *Sonic Scream * known users: Jorgie Ann Porter Rangover : Emit immensely strong and powerful and highly destructive visible or invisible clear sound blasts and bursts from the mouth. *Enhanced Strength **known users: Alice Jacqueline Alexander *Teleportation **known users: Daniel Chase Rangover **known users: Jorgie Ann Porter Rangover *Yin & Yang Manipulation * known users: Zackery James Matthew Rangover & Claudia Tangesis Rangover : The user can make people ethically good or immorally evil. The user psychically kindles the targets’ minds so that they succumb to the voice of truth or to the urge of sin, only Al Bhed twins can have this ability although Al Bhed twins are extremely rare. *Light & Darkness Manipulation * known users: Zackery James Matthew Rangover & Claudia Tangesis Rangover : Only Al Bhed twins can have this ability, One will have the ability to control and manipulate darkness and shadows to one's own whim and desire, while the other will have the ability to control and manipulate photon particles of light as well as to take on a light physiology, but Al Bhed twins are extremely rare. *Antigravity : The ability to cancel out one's gravity and run along walls, ceilings, or fly. *known users: Rachael Mackenzie Alexander * Control of the Elements ** known users: Cid Ramsey Alexander *Healing **Healing is possessed by all Al Bheds Culture Physiology As near-humans, the Al Bhed possess extremely close likeness to their Human brethren, but for possessing uniquely swirled pupils in their green, blue and at times rare brown eyes. The iris also seems to be an Al Bhed trait, although if the person is only half Al Bhed there would be no swirled iris. The Al Bhed's hair has been said to be vary between Blonde and Brunette but it was once said that there were red headed Al Bhed's at one point in time. Demeanor Out of all the humanoid races, the Al Bhed seem to be the most expressive in their emotions and body language; many of the al bhed also exhibit personalities that may classify as eccentric or child-like mostly seen in Rikku, Daniel Chase Rangover and also Jean Gabrielle Rangover. Al Bhed take a keen interest in technological past organizing salvage operations and excavations of and for ancient technology. Language The Al Bhed language is a unique language, it shares the same syntax and grammar of English While Al Bhed speak their own language by majority, some words have been adopted from the Spirans. Words like Fiend, Magic, Aeon and Airship, as well as Sin, are all used by the Al Bhed in their language but originate from other cultures. The name of the people and their language is Al Bhed, even when speaking said language. The Virus In a sick and twisted way for Goddess Athena, and her brothers and sisters to return to their home planet, she created a virus which is known as Jenic. Jenic only effects those of Al Bhed heritage. Jenic is a horrible disease that is made to wipeout the Al Bhed population. Trivia *The Al Bhed race is represented in the Blitzball league by the Al Bhed Psyches *Lightning is half-human and half-Al Bhed, so she does not have the swirled iris or the Abilities from Mars. *Al Bhed's hair grows at extreme speed *Al Bhed airships bear striking resemblance to cross-over between sin and sahagin. *When Al Bhed's are born they are born with blonde hair, although as they get older their hair might change colors, to brunette and red *The Female's of the Al Bhed race are able to heal because of their slight connection to their old planet *Because the Al Bhed's have a higher learning compacity than the average human, if they carry any more information then their brain can hold they will slide off the edge of sanity and slowly begin to lose their mind, some of the most famous Al Bhed's are currently living in Asylums. There have even been cases of Al Bhed's falling over into insantiy at young ages, for example: Brother Maxwell Alexander Category:Races